Demons, mates and Vodka
by DinosaurDread
Summary: Kind of a self explanatory title. Harry x Sebastian. Demon!Harry. I can say that there are a lot of cats, demons, mates, and vodka shows up occasionally. No out-right bashing of any specific character that wasn't a canon evil, so if you're reading this to fuel your desire to see certain people be put in a corner of shame and embarrassment... . Rated T to to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N Harry is 17, this is an AU (alternate universe) were he didn't do the thing's leading to Voldemort's demise (the second time).AKA he still attends Hog warts. OOC- ness. I just can't seem to capture Sebastian's personality.**

**Harry**

Harry sighed deeply. Today he had done something he's both immensely proud and slightly regretful of.

Dudley was being a sloppy pig, gulping down some chocolate ice cream greedily, and Uncle Vernon was draped across the couch watching the brand new flat screened television, occasionally screaming profundities at it. Petunia was multitasking at the kitchen table, painting her nails and talking on the phone about how beautiful and expensive her new red high heel shoes that she'd probably never use. So basically, a normal day.

Even the usual hunger pains were present for Harry, but today just seemed worse. The hunger was restless, gnawing, and feeling particularly brave, he decided to sneak some food for himself when nobody was looking, just a small sliver of bacon, nicked from Dudley's sandwich he had just prepared.

This is where shit hit the fan. Vernon turned around, red faced from the screaming, ready to demand something cold and icy from Harry. The succulent piece of bacon was being bitten into and Vernon was not pleased. He stomped over to Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU," he screeched "AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU UNGRATEFUL FILTHY WORM! YOUR THE SCUM BENEATH M-" at that point, Vernon had grabbed the back of his shirt. A suitcase was shoved together quickly, and he was harshly booted out the plain door before he could process what had happened.

'Well great,' thought Harry, 'Now I'm homeless, and there's only one thing for it.'

And this brings us to the present, with one slightly intoxicated Harry James Potter, sitting in a very shady and questionable muggle bar, drinking something that questionably smelt like vodka. It was just an ordinary bar, with ordinary people, that sold regular old alcoholic drinks and, yet, Harry would forever remember it as one of the single most eventful, and important, nights of his entire life.  
For who was to walk in, but an attractive man with sleeked black hair and demonic red eyes. All heads followed his graceful movements shamelessly, all but those of Harry, who just sat on the bar stool staring at a wall feeling depressed and tipsy.

**Sebastian**

I prowled the streets, combing it for any unfortunate victims whose soul I could take. Usually I would only settle for the finest of souls, but there was a smell lingering in the air that just made me _hungry._

I followed the sweet scent. It was like nothing I'd ever smelt before, even in all my many centuries of living.

There was only one thing that would smell this arousing to a demon.

A potential mate.

Interesting.

After all this time, why does a suitable mate suddenly appear now? The fresh trail led to a distasteful, shabby bar.

Heads turned when I walked in, and some people winked at me. A whole group of humans, who were as bold as they got. I smirked, and approached the owner of the intoxicating scent, a boy in his late teens with black hair and striking emerald eyes, nursing a cup of vodka.

Sitting down next to him, and openly admired his stunning face. One would think him a siren, the way he lured your gaze in and the sheer impossible attractiveness he had. This meant he was just entering his first heat. He looked young, and felt like it too. Us demons were eternally youthful, so you had to feel the age rather than see. Ordering a drink, one for him and one for me, I spun my stool around and faced him.

"Why do you look so down?" I asked playfully, gently brushing my finger nails against his cheek, "Rough day? Hmm, don't worry, by tomorrow you'll have forgotten about it."

"And why do you think that?" He gently growled, slowly leaning towards me. His voice was flirtatious, and wasn't deep, but neither was it even close to high. I whispered in his ear, leaving a small, delicate kisses on his collar bone before I stood up.

I calmly slipped out of the bar, with him trailing behind me.


	2. Please read

A/N

Oh god, I feel horrible.

In the second chapter, there were so many mistakes that, well, I felt so embarrassed about I took it down.

Someone told me about all the mistakes, and this really made me realise something.

I really need a beta reader.

If you would like to apply, please message me please.

I know, I know. All you've been getting is author notes, and frankly it sucks for me too. I'm a write when inspired person, and damn, its Christmas!  
Well, for me today. Don't know what time scale you guys are on.

Anyway, Merry Christmas.

~DinosaurDread 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N - thanks guys, didn't really expect this story to go off so well. Thanks to all who favoured, followed, and reviewed. This is NOT a one-shot, so it's going to be continued for a while.**

Harry and Sebastian sat in a quiet little wizard's café tucked safely away in a homely corner somewhere in England. This was how Harry discovered Sebastian was a wizard, or at least had a magic core, to be able to see the café, which was warded heavily with many complex muggle repelling charms.

There they happily ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, every now and then engaging in the occasional small talk.

As Harry looked around, he noticed a few things unusual, even by wizard standards. In a dark corner, there sat a gang of sharp teethed men huddled around a table spinning dice and growling lips pulled back and all.

In the booth a few hops and skips away from them was a wavy haired, curvy women with deep sea green eyes who kept on winking at Sebastian, even after he rolled her off in favour of sitting next to Harry.

Harry licked his plate clean, and gleefully presented it to Sebastian, proud at the amount of food he ate within seven minutes. Chuckling, Sebastian smoothed down his messy hair and lightly kissed his pale cheek when he purred in delight.

Even though Harry hadn't noticed, Sebastian did. He was growing slightly taller – though not enough to even reach Sebastian's height- and his eyes seemed to shine unnaturally emerald, and to top that off, they were now slitted and more precise. This morning when they left, he had unknowingly walked past his glasses, and instead they stayed folded on the bedside table, forgotten.

Yes, for now he was certain. Harry was definitely coming into a demon heritage of some sort. First clue was his scent. That was the alluring smell of a submissive demon in heat that was deeply distressed, which only made the smell stronger.

Second were all the bodily changes, such as muscle strength, beauty, awareness, intelligence, and... _Stamina_. Sebastian knew all too well about the Stamina.

And last was the change all demons went through when they reached maturity. But Harry wasn't up to that yet...

**A/N**

**There you go! Enjoy, and sorry for any missed m's. That key doesn't really work well anymore. Oh, and this is a tad short...**

**What kind of demon is Harry? (You know, like Sebastian's a raven and Claude was a spider.)**

**~DinosaurDread**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N - **

**Quote: 'Never play leapfrog with a unicorn.' Oh, and Sebastian looks around eighteen, for the soul reason of making Harry more comfortable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Butler.**

**OK, some people are asking for lemon, and I'm sorry, but that makes me extremely uncomfortable so I'm not going to do it. I may even lose people's interest in this story by saying no lemons, but hey, I'm still not doing it. Anyway, here's your chapter, as originally intended.**

* * *

Harry looked at Sebastian with questioning emerald eyes.

For a man who was overly protective, he seemed immensely calm after his own very sudden announcement about leaving for Hogwarts, frighteningly so.

He'd put off telling him until the last minute, and now he was due to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. All that was left to do was pack the last of his scarce wardrobe. Even after all the clothes Sebastian had kindly bought for him, he still had little possessions.

But that didn't mean Harry didn't care for them, for most of them had a special meaning, but the little that did not, were the huge over sized hand-me-downs of Dudley's.

His most precious possession was the invisibility cloak his father owned, his second being a small set of silver hair clips Sebastian gave him so he could hold back his unruly mess of a hair that made so many mistake him for a delinquent. He'd always thought that a brush or comb would be to girly, and that his highly regarded peers would tease him for it. But hair clips, it was ingenious.

For an odd reason, Harry felt as if he was going to see Sebastian allot during his time at Hogwarts, which was strange as only teacher, students and workers were allowed to stay in Hogwarts for the year.

* * *

Harry waited at platform nine and three-quarters, the silver clips pinning back one side of his hair, while the other side's messy black bangs covered his lightning scar. Today he had decided to wear a grey cotton shirt and some recently bought black jeans, paired with sneakers. He wondered if anyone would recognize him, after all, he use to be the skinny, pale boy wearing baggy clothes that were too big for him.

"Meow," the soft sound came from inside box on a trolley that looked like it had been left there, abandoned probably. All things valuable were either taken or stolen, and all that was left was a small, ripped cardboard box.

Curiosity spiked, he weaved his way through the thick crowd and peeked into the contents of the box, wondering why no one else came seemed to notice it. A depressing sight met his eyes.

An albino mother cat lay curled around a smaller albino kitten, slowly grooming its smaller companion like it was trying to soothe its desperate pleas. They both were obviously in the early stages of malnutrition. The older one glanced up, and its glossy eyes made contact with his. There was something about the way it looked at him that made him think of parent who knew something bad was going to happen to them.

Nervously, he reached a hand into the box, letting the cats sniff him, scooped the younger kitten up and gently tucked it into a sweater he'd quickly gotten from his trunk. The older cat made no objection, and it slowly laid its head down, chest heaving.

Harry felt as if he knew what the cat wanted, and with a small nod and a lot of new-found respect, he boarded the train. Maybe he'd forgotten, or got so caught up with the cats, but this year he didn't bother to try and find his friends.

Instead, he just sat in a compartment which, lucky for him, contained two people who'd fallen asleep and a blonde haired girl who owned a tabby cat.

After borrowing some cat food off the girl, who kept on coo-ing at the adorable kitten, he began to work on calming down the panicked animal.

**Okay, there you go. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks to **halfcatvampire **who offered to Beta-read.**

**It literally took me more than four days to complete this. My friends came over, one of our tanks broke, and my cats like keyboards.**

***Sigh***

**~DinosaurDread**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N - Well, I figured out why my (original) chapter two was riddled with grammatical errors. When somebody told me about how confusing it all was, I went back to the document on my computer and fixed it. What I failed to do was- well, basically I use notepad (on one of the access, able computers in my house), and notepad, Quote "Should only be used as a last resort for uploading on fan fiction." That's my problem right there. **

**I am also learning from a friend how to properly use punctuation and grammar. **

The compartment became very squishy, very quickly. It all began when one of the people who was previously sleeping -Harry presumed he was a second year- invited a female with a heart shaped face inside.

_'Damn,'_ Harry thought as he rubbed his sore ears_ ', she sure can squeal.'_ Of course this would be because of the tiny, adorably cute albino kitten climbing up his shirt, using its small claws as grapple hooks. Unfortunately it attracted the attention of the other people in a twenty foot radius.

Which lead to the current state of and of an overly uncomfortable, over-flowing compartment. It really was baffling how so many people could fit in such a compact space, though perhaps people sitting on the floor might have helped. He had a tickling suspicion that they weren't just here to ogle at the kitten, judging by the numerous flirty looks the female population were sending him.

Having had been elbowed enough, and tired of all the _'accidental'_ hands wandering too far, he decided to squirm his way out of the tight squeeze that had left him sandwiched between two seventh year women. As he walked down the hallway, he realised that he didn't want a repeat of what just happened. So, he'd have to be somewhere secluded and private, which was definitely not a compartment.

Before he was so focused on the kitten that he didn't really care, and the girl was too busy admiring the tiny ball of fluff to really attempt to begin the awkward small talk that he was often subjected to. After some mild debate, he decided to just wait in the toilets until the train stopped and the people were gone. Never had he been more thankful that people didn't know who he was.

He really didn't understand why the female population was so _grabby_ lately. Maybe some idiot cast a 'notice-me' charm, or something similar to that, if such a thing even existed. Usually he wasn't the chosen target for pranks, except when the Slytherins were involved.

Upon further inspection inside the boys toilets, it was revealed that there were clean, dry seats inside the shower stalls-which Harry didn't even know they had. Well, he was on a _magic_ train after all.

A tiny white kitten head poked out of his shirt, yawning cutely and purring deeply. Idly, harry pondered about possible names. But before that, he'd need to know the gender of the kitten. Embarrassed, he quickly checked, trying to be as respectful as possible.

...

Boy's names it is. Hunter, Bob, Steve, Socks, Blade, Marmalade, Hades, Frost..

The long list of possible names gave him a mild headache.

"Ok, how about Marmalade?" blank, emotionless expression. Not even a twitch, or a simple blink. "Lumps? Rouge? Ditto? Disney?" he desperately listed, waiting for any type of movement.

"Well I guess you don't want a name then!" he spat out, highly annoyed.

Still, nothing. This simple problem seemed to be tugging on his patience and nerves more than they normally would. He was feeling temperamental.

"Aladdin, Edgar, Yoda, Darth Vader!" to his utter surprise, there was a reaction. A single blink. That was good enough. Slowly, he back-tracked the names, and finally, he stumbled upon The Name. The One... the single thing he had been waiting, _searching,_ for.

He would remember this moment, for many, many years to come...

...

...

...

"Darth Vader?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know. "Stupid, all those good names and you choose 'Darth Vader'!" Well, I'll just call him D.V for short, because that's a mouth full. I 'spun a wheel of chance', and it was either that, or Rio. It was a tie. I know some people are disappointed with the lack of action, but I struggled with just calling D.V 'it'.**

**Might be a drop in quality, I just started at a new, unfamiliar school.**

**Oh, and _no_ smut/lemon, will _ever_ be posted here_. I will not _have other people write it for me. _I am not _naïve, or completely innocent-far from it- but still, _the answer is no_. **

**Thanks to LoneWolfsRage and Animelover5008 for name suggestions.**

**Ironic really,Darth Vader; the name of a pure, innocent white kitten.**

**More to come. Follow, Review, etc.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: Chapter 5**

* * *

The Hogwarts express train slowly slid to a stop. Harry checked to see if the coast was clear, his head looking left and right before he awkwardly waddled out the door. There was a very suspicious lump in his bottom left robe pocket, and it was clearly breathing.  
One pale hand was gripping an old brown suitcase, and another was holding leather textbook. His nose was buried deep in the book, doing a perfect Hermione impression, and his striking green eyes were scanning the text.

"Where is it? I saw it here somewhere!" He made a sound of discontent, but it quickly turned into a victorious yell. He whipped out his wand and chanted quietly under his breath. "Occultum invaderet, et disperdimini."

A small string of green light slithered out of his wand and gently circled the lump , before disappearing along with it like smoke in the air. Satisfied, Harry marched his way up to the castle, proud that he successfully performed a new spell he'd never even seen before. He hopped up into one of the thestral pulled carriages, joining a group of people younger than him.

The hair-clips were working like a charm, nobody recognised him as the _boy-who-lived_, especially since his trademark scar was covered. Smiling silently to himself, he carefully touched his pocket, briefly poking the small bundle that was hidden to the world.

Of course an experienced teacher would be able to detect it, but to simple students it appeared to be not even be there. And that was his goal.

In order to avoid an uncomfortable repeat of the train carriage, he'd hidden the cause.

Ever since he met Sebastian, he didn't really take interest in females - or anyone, really.

The thestrals eased to a stop, and he strode out into Hogwarts. His destination was the food hall.

Surely Dumbledore had prepared a new and interesting wacky speak, accompanied with the new defence against the dark arts teacher, who wouldn't last the year and was definitely going to have something insanely wrong with them.

_'Not that all wizards weren't a little insane,'_ mused Harry, sneaking into the hall and slithering into his ordinary seat, unnoticed. Ron and Hermione didn't even greet him, but Harry didn't take it to heart. He probably looked like a completely new person, not the scrawny, skinny and tired worked-to-the-bone boy he was before.

Finally he was free, and he was enjoying it.

He was eating whatever he wanted to his heart's content, lazing about, discovering new places and spending precious moments with Sebastian, cuddled up on the couch watching the sun rise.

After the younger students had been sorted, Dumbledore began to speak, his gently wheezy voice dampening the conversations.

"We have an important announcement to make. Professor Snape will now be teaching defence against the dark arts, while Professor Slughorn will be teaching potions. It has also come to Hogwarts attention that during the past years, whenever a class has been cancelled due to illness or injury of a teacher, students have missed out on some vital information. This has put unnecessary pressure on the students, especially sevenths and sixths years, whom are preparing for important tests. Because of that, we have taken the required action, and hired a substitute teacher who specialises in the basics of all curriculum," Dumbledore gestured widely", and trust me, he is more than capable to teach you what you need to know to pass, regardless of the course."

Everyone held their breath, waiting for the introduction of the new teacher, one who wasn't cursed to fail like DADA.

"Please give a hearty welcome to Mr Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

**Yes, I know something's are out of wack. There are bound to be more spells then just the ones mentioned in the movies, so I made one up. They use language to focus their intent (that's what I was told, if you think differently please comment), and such things as wandless magic can be used. Can't tell if this is longer than usual... **

Occultum* invaderet**, et disperdimini***

***Hidden/Secret**

****To invade**

*****disappear**

**Roughly meant to translate to: A hidden secret to invade and disappear**

**~DinosaurDread**


	7. Chapter 6

"You've got to be fu-" he growled quietly, but before he could finish the naughty word he was interrupted.

"Harry!?" called Hermione. It wasn't directed at him, but instead it was directed at the crowd of people at the Gryffindor table. Ah, she was looking for him. Now, how do draw her attention without destroying what little of his privacy he'd managed to keep?

He opted for a discrete but direct approach. Gently tugging her robe sleeves, he managed to turn her attention to him.

"Mione, I'm right here."

Her head spun around to face him, and she scrutinized him, searching his face for some shred of familiarly.

"Harry? Where were you? We searched every compartment we could! Dumbledore's been worried sick; we all thought you'd been kidnapped!" She swatted his head in a rare aggressive move, and Harry instinctively ducked. "Don't make us worry! Don't ever do that again!"

"Look, I don't want anyone to know I'm Harry yet, I want this peace to last as long as possible," he pleaded.

"Well it isn't going to last very long, everyone will think you're a new kid, and you can't lie," scolding him, she poked Ron who was beside her tearing into a dish – one that would have usually had Harry salivating- crumbed seasoned chicken and a plate of garlic bread. Harry looked at the wondrous assortment of food all around him, and while he held a certain appreciation for the effort put into it, he just couldn't bring himself to eat any.

He'd lost a lot of his appetite.

"Ron," Hermione patiently said. When that didn't work- all patience lost by this point- she shouted.

"RON!"

That caught his attention.

Luckily, the hall was filled with the gleeful sound of just reunited friends, and her shout didn't catch many eyes. Acting like that hadn't just happened, she pointed to Harry. "He's here, and he's got a new look. He's trying to be discreet, so for Merlin's sake don't yell." Rolling her eyes, she began eating the food on her plate.

"Blimey mate, who the hell gave you a makeover?" Ron said in disbelief, looking Harry up and down.

"That's a word I never thought I'd hear coming out of your mouth."

Ron lightly punched his shoulder. Harry's attention wondered off, thinking about the little kitten wriggling in his pocket. He gently pet the pocket, and searched the table for any meat not covered in seasoning.

"So," He started. "Where'd your glasses go?"

Harry was barley was registering a word his two friends said. He found a small plate with a single piece of sushi on it, and reached over to go eat it.

Hermione stared at Ron in surprise. In all her years of being Ron's best friend, she still didn't believe how observant he really was.

Hermione jabbed him with her elbow.

A hand swiped the last piece, and plopped it on a plate full of many, many other kinds of sushi. Harry sighed, and tapped the girls shoulder. She turned around, and tried to swallow the food stuffed in her mouth. Cheeks red, she looked him up and down.

"May I please have some sushi?" Harry politely asked, ignoring the way her body stiffened and her face flushed. She handed him a piece, nervously shaking as he took it out of his hands.

"Ow, what was that for 'Mione?"

"First off, Ronald Weasley, that's none of our business! Second, there are many charms, potions, and salves that can be applied over time to improve eyesight. Third off, have you ever heard of contacts?"

Ron spluttered, and his ears turned red. "'Course I know that! We're good friends, I thought it wouldn't be prying and yo-"

Harry slipped away from the conversation when he noticed they were fighting. He really didn't want to be caught in the middle of his best friends. He was also being honest when he said he'd like to preserve his privacy, and acting like he'd been friends with them when everyone thought he was new wasn't helping that. He just wanted his peace, to savour it before he was thrown into a chaotic world with responsibilities he didn't even want.

He rounded a corner, heading out to the courtyard. He couldn't go to the Gryffindor tower; he didn't know the new password.

Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to a muscled chest. Harry leaned back into Sebastian, who began nuzzling his neck. He was dressed in a white, long sleeved shirt with silver cuffs at the end, and a black vest over it. He even had old fashioned black tie tucked under the vest.

"Here, I believe you may need these." He handed Harry his time table, and a piece of paper with the word 'Godric' scribbled on it. "You'll be living in the tower for a day or two until I have my quarters fully prepared, Harry," he purred with delight and smirked at Harry's blush.

Harry tried not to give into Sebastian as he embraced him, but everything inside him was screaming to just accept. But...students and teachers weren't allowed to have relationships with each other. It was _wrong._

"I'm mad at you," he said, weakly trying to push him away- he'd twisted around so they were face to face. "And I really want to be with you, but we have to end it. Sebastian, if you hadn't gotten this stupid job we would have been allowed together. Teachers can't date students."

Sebastian just continued smirking and pushed his face close to Harry's.

"You think that'll stop me?"

* * *

**Mwhaha, sorry for not updating in forever... also, I have gone back and tried to fix as many things as possible. **

**Anyways, I pinkie promise that I'll update next week, and if I don't just send me a message. Believe me it works, I wrote this because someone did- but that might have been because it was 2:00am and my phone buzzes really loudly when I get one. And I had read a horror story. **

**What animal is Harry? How will Sebastian react to D.V? What about Voldemort? **

**I got a question for you, if Voldemort used Harry's blood in his creepy resurrection ritual, does that mean they have the similar DNA?**

**Sorry if it's OOC or sucks, but I'm kinda forcing the writer's block away.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Chapter 7**

* * *

**As promised. Now, just out of pure curiosity, what do you think Sebastian's true form looks like?**

**Just so you know, I have changed the last chapter a bit. I have also gone back, and to the best of my current ability, edited it so there were no spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes.**

* * *

Harry sat on his bed in the dorms, playing with D.V. He actually lingered out in the courtyard for a while, before he was forced to go in because of curfew. Everyone had been tired from the exciting day, and hadn't noticed him

It was midnight, and everyone else was asleep. Harry didn't feel the need to sleep, just like he didn't feel want eat earlier. His head ached slightly and he felt sore all over. He was on his back, D.V on his stomach, pushing against his hand and purring when Harry scratched him. Feeling daring, Harry scooped D.V up into his arms and easily snuck out the portrait entrance, being careful not to wake the fast asleep- and snoring- fat lady. He rubbed his eyes, and brought a hand up to fix his glasses.

Well, tried to. Since his glasses weren't there, he ended up just fixing phantom ones. Startled, he felt around in his long black robe, searching for the missing object.

No glasses. But he could see fine... suddenly his mind snapped back to his conversation with Hermione and Ron.

' _Ron lightly punched his shoulder. Harry's attention wondered off, thinking about the little kitten in his pocket. _

_"So," He started. "Where'd your glasses go?" _

_Harry was barley was registering a word his two friends said._

_Hermione stared at Ron in surprise. In all her years of being Ron's best friend, she still didn't believe how observant he really was._

_Hermione jabbed him with her elbow._

_"Ow, what was that for 'Mione?"_

_"First off, Ronald Weasley, it's none of our business! Second, there are many charms, potions, and salves that can be applied over time to improve eyesight. Third off, have you ever heard of contacts?"_

_Ron spluttered, and his ears turned red. " 'Course I know that! We're good friends, I thought it wouldn't be prying and yo-"_

_Harry slipped away from the conversation when he noticed they were fighting. '_

Harry stopped in surprise. How long had he forgotten his glasses? The questions buzzing around in his head couldn't be answered.

He was very confused. First, he'd somehow had his eyes miraculously fixed, after they'd been terrible for- oh,_ since he was born._

Second, his body didn't want to eat, hell, _it was like it didn't even recognise food as something edible._

Third, a super handsome, very intelligent man takes an interest in him, for _him_, and not his fame like so many people around Hogwarts.

And lastly, he didn't feel tired. He'd even got up early!

At the Dursleys, if he wanted to get all the jobs done in time, he had to get up in the early morning, but once he'd gotten kicked out, he just went back to bed after his internal clock woke him up.

He needed someone to talk to.

But he didn't think Ron or Hermione would understand. They be concerned, and probably even go get other people involved. Or knowing Hermione, immerse herself in books to try and help. Right now, there was only one person he felt... safe to tell.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the things Sebastian had given him. He un-crumpled the piece of paper with the location of Sebastian's apartment in Hogwarts.

Reading it-and rereading it once more in shock- he made his way to supposedly a dead end corridor. He read it again carefully before walking up to one of the walls and reaching out a hand.

D.V shivered and tried to snuggle into Harry's robes. Harry smiled and bundled Darth Vader into them, making sure he could breath before resuming his action.

He slowly drew a pentagram onto the stone wall, and after waiting six seconds, he whispered into the silence of night the password.

"Cat."

A dark black wooden door carved with depictions of various animals - all predators, Harry noted- suddenly fazed onto the wall where he'd drawn the pentagram.

He opened the door and walked inside, placing a curious D.V on the only thing in the room- a large, plush, bouncy and white bed with a large silk curtain overhead.

D.V began sniffing at the sheets, before settling comfortably on the bed, a satisfied purr echoing into the semi-empty room.

"Sebastian?" He walked into the bathroom, covering his eyes in a show of privacy- just in case he'd been taking a shower.

He heard some shuffling and the creak of bed springs, and the tiny meow of a happy D.V.

"Such soft hands~! Such silky-ness~!" Sebastian's voice gushed, and Harry could almost see him swooning.

Harry slowly peered out of the bathroom.

"Sebastian?" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N**

**Bwhaha, I keep my promise, I think... what day did I post the last one?**

**So Harrys finally going to ask Sebastian about what's going on. I've wanted to write that for a long time. I pinkie promise I won't do anything too boring when everything is explained. **

**Definition of Edible:** **"fit to be eaten (often used to contrast with unpalatable or poisonous examples), or items of food."**

**The above is because I'm not sure if I use the word right, or if some people even knew what I was trying to say.**

**Au revoir.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! There is still no lemon OR lime, but there are more mature... tense, situations up ahead. Also, a lot of explanation, about 212 words of it, in fact... Don't read if you have just woken up, haven't had your morning wake up call, or can't solve this equation (222 + 1001)**

**... Because if you can't your brain is at danger of imploding! WARNING!WARNING!**

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Harry glanced down nervously. Sebastian beckoned him to the bed, and wrapped his arms around him.

D.V sat on the softest, biggest pillow, and dozed off, gently kneading the pillow.

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm scared and worried. I feel like I'm not human anymore..." He cried out, burying his face into Sebastian's chest. "I can see better, hear better, and smell better. I don't want to eat any food, I don't want to sleep. I'm not thirsty. I just don't want to do any of the things I _need_ to do to even be alive, _and it's perfectly fine!_" Sebastian slowly smoothed down Harry's hair, calming him down.

"I'm not in the least sick. My body is just continuing to function normally. Like I don't _need_ those things." Harry glanced up at Sebastian, face flushed in embarrassment as he stared at him.

"And for the strangest reason, right now, I really want you to..." Harry paused and mumbled. "...You'll find me freakish, but..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking. He leaned down, pushing Harry down on the bed and tilted his head, putting his face in the croak of his neck. He nuzzled it affectionately, and lightly grazed his sharp teeth against it.

"Do you want me to bite you?" He purred, a satisfied tone lingering in his voice. Harry shuddered as Sebastian retreated back.

"I'll explain it to you. Be good, and don't interrupt, no matter how strange you may find it." He grinned.

"You and I are a very powerful kind of... wizards would classify us as 'creatures'... that don't need to eat physical food, or sleep, or drink. We only need one thing, and that'll keep us satisfied for a long, long time. We have certain animals that we strongly bond to, and the behaviour of that animal will always reflect our personalities in one way or another. Very similar to the a wizard patronus and animagus.  
Our true form always has some resemblance to that animal.  
We are very strong, can't be killed by ordinary means, are naturally attractive, are perfectly healthy and fit, and very highly magical. We _are_ beings of magic.  
You're a certain type of Demon, which in Hell is very rare. You're submissive. You can mate. Demons can't stand other demons, but a submissive is an exception to that rule. They are the exception to_ many_ rules. When a dominant finds a submissive in heat, they begin a courtship. When the Submissive is satisfied that the dominant can support, protect, feed and fully satisfy them, the submissive lets the dominant bite them, claiming them as their own.  
It's demon marriage.  
But if a submissive wanted more time, the dominant could do a less permanent and noticeable mark, an engaged, per se."

"What? Demons...?" Harry stared blankly at Sebastian's smug face. "I...I need proof before I believe any of that."

Sebastian grin never faltered.

"How else would you justify why all these things are happening? Nevertheless, you are my mate, and I will soothe your worries. And I know just the way to do that." Sebastian ran his sharp canines across his shoulder, and Harry gasped.

"W-why don't you j-just s-show me y-you're a Demon t-then?" Sebastian sighed, looked Harry in the eye, and grinned. His eyes seemed to just glow, and he rolled up his sleeve. He showed Harry a pentagon, dull and purple. When his finger traced it, it seemed to suddenly flush with a bright purple.

"This is a contract seal, a Faustian contract, or, in reality, a collar. It binds me to someone as a servant. If do everything I can to complete their desire, in return, when it's been accomplished, I get something from them." "Why don't you just show me your true form? That would definitely prove it. " Sebastian became still and silent. Red dusted his cheeks.

**Bwhaha~!**

**Yet again, I apologize. I have gone back AGAIN and fixed up mistakes and added scenes and taken out things. Nothing major, just makes things flow more smoothly.**

**I also apologize for my tardiness and laziness. I have more then enough time to do this, I'm just always procrastinating... Damn family genes.**

**I also think Sebastian and Harry are OOC (Out of character), and I don't know what I can do to fix it. As the writer, I'm my own critic. Also as the writer, I'm just more... aware of what I'm writing.**

**~Dread**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello... This next chapter is brought to you by a very guilty conscious.**

**Thanks for offering to beta, Knockta's Spiel!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Harry... I've got food. You need to eat." Harry smiled, sinking deeper- than he already was- into the simply divine mattress. Their was a spot besides him that felt very warm, and smelt nice. He rolled around, and suddenly their wasn't a mattress underneath him. Wide awake, he squeaked in surprise, his eyes shooting open. Instead of feeling the pain of hitting the ground, he felt strong, muscular arms under him.

Sebastian looked somewhere between amused and fretful, his eyes scanning him for a non-existent injury. Harry smiled cheekily, and leaned up close to his face.

"Tell a soul that I almost fell off the bed and I'll bloody skin you with a rusty spoon."

Harry kissed him on the cheek, hopping out of his arms and skipping over to the door.

"You know I really don't know why you said this room was incomplete. It's empty, but it's not that bad." His eyes admired the carvings on the door, running a finger over them briefly.

Sebastian hugged Harry's waist from behind.

"I need it to be perfect, love. I've got some food for you."

"I told you that nothing seems appetising... but I'll give it a go."

"I'm glad." Sebastian leaned in to kiss Harry, and Harry met him halfway.

What started as an ordinary occurrence, was soon revealed as anything but...

It was there, something delicious and tantalising, fluttering and alive, wriggling. Harry felt himself calling to it, and when it finally was within his grasp, he greedily swallowed it. The experience left him feeling confused, disgusted, and -a deep, dangerous, primitive part of him- satisfied.

"What was that?"

"It was that _special substance_ that all demons need to live. Think, Harry._ We're demons_. We_ eat_ that little _life giving thing_ that all humans have tucked under their skin. Their souls."

Harry felt sick, his legs felt wobbly and shaky, and his forehead felt hot with a sudden fever.

"_You just fed me someone_. You just- I've got to- I can't-" He stammered," I'm going to- You...I... I just..."

He pushed open the door and raced though it.

Sebastian watched his mate leave, running a hand though his hair and smirking. He'd come around eventually. They were immortal, they had all of eternity.

* * *

The world was spinning, and his head felt like it was floating. Harry decided a visit to madam Pomfrey would do him some good.

Walking through the empty halls made a shiver go down his spine. The over crowed, bustling hall had become normal to him, and now the lifeless, ghostly-_empty_-thing was new and unwelcome for him.

_'Where is everyone?'_

Arriving quicker than expected, he pushed open the door. Madam Pomfrey prescribed some potions for him- two calming draughts and one sleeping draught- gave him a smile and a complement.

"Barley recognised you there dear, you've sure changed. I feel it's for the better, though. You seem...happier. Now shoo, get back to class"

After waving goodbye, Harry immediately downed a whole bottle of the calming draught.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Harry whispered to himself, "But what is it?"

"Merlins beard, my books! My bag! Darth Vader!" He hissed, gripping his hair. With a glower that would have done Severus proud, he stomped over to the Gryffindor's tower and up to the portrait.

"Let me in." He seethed.

"Now, is that anyway to treat a lady?"

"No, it is not. Let me in."

"What's the password?"

"Gordic?"

"...I don't remember you, are you ne-"

With an angry glare that promised certain death, Harry managed to 'convince' the portrait to let him in.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor's common room, he caught a reflection of himself in the mirror. His eyes were faintly glowing with thin black slits in the middle. Opening his mouth, he gently touched the two very large canines. Fangs.

_He really was a demon._

* * *

"Potions!" Harry moaned, "Bloody potions! I don't want to see Snape or Malfoy, I'd rather stick my hand in a boiling cauldron!"

Trudging along with him were his two best friends, who he'd caught up with at lunch. Things seemed to be going back to normal. Not including the large majority of women (and a tiny bit if men) at Hogwarts that suddenly swoon when he walks by. Apparently, he now had a large fan club. Now that was just creepy...

"Well at least your feeling better, aren't you? You almost gave everyone a heart attack looking for you again this morning, and if it wasn't for Mr. Michaelis telling us you were sick we would have called the Aurors." Hermione was furious, her arms crossed and her walking pace brutal to the two who were trying to slowly inch their way to potions.

"Please just let it go Hermione. I didn't mean to, I just... never mind."

"You know, Malfoy's such a git. I mean, this morning he was sitting there with Crabbe and Goyle, mocking the Gryffindor table when the teachers weren't looking!" Ron's ears flushed red with barely contained resentment, making his freckles stand out.

"He wasn't really mocking, more like mildly taunting. He didn't even throw any insults, and nothing was stolen." Hermione corrected.

Queue Karma in three, two...

"Hey, weasel. You and your girlfriends having fun?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

"Go away, Malfoy, I haven't got the patience to have a spat with you." Harry said, continuing to walk.

"Harry?" Draco sounded genuinely surprised. This, Harry just _had_ to see. The pureblood were always so careful not to be caught unaware or surprised. Power issues, he guessed.

He turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Damn, Potter; Puberty has been kind on you."

Harry began wishing and chanting silently to himself,

_'Please don't join the fan club, please don't join the fan club...'_

* * *

**A/N**

**And that concludes the chappy.**

**That did not turn out as I wanted it to, but still, progress. I think. Next chapter should be more focused on the Mates aspect of this fic.**

**Do you have ideas for the story? Why not tell them to me, and it could be added to the story. The muse may work in mysterious ways, but other people sharing ideas always seems to help the itty bitty plot bunnies. So, please donate ideas today! Fund a plot bunny. **

**~Dread**


	11. Chapter 10

**I got poked with a stick. I am sufficiently scared.**

**Edited by Knockta**

* * *

"Harry Potter."

Harry shivered and sunk deeper into his seat.

Everyone was looking at him.

Absolutely everyone, including Snape. He nervously tugged at his robes and checked his reflection in his surprisingly shiny cauldron. Aside from the change in his appearances, he couldn't fathom what they were so interested in.

"Harry Potter, back from your prancing in the meadows with the pixies?" Snape drawled slowly. "Tell me, what is the ingredients needed to create a draught of fleeting cold?"

Harry felt a strong urge to curl up somewhere safe and warm; somewhere away from here where he wasn't questioned pointlessly.

"I have no idea."

Snape curled his lips in a sneer.

"You think because your a Gryffindor, you don't need to study to pass? Ten point from Gryffindor for snark attitude."

Harry grumbled under his breath, feeling shamed, embarrassed and angry. He still hadn't fully wound down from the stunt Sebastian pulled with the soul.

He was, however, slightly thankful that Snape had moved on to drawing instructions on the board rather then antagonizing him.

Ron and Hermione cast him pity filled glances when Snape's back was turned. He ground his teeth and began to start his potion.

* * *

"Harry where have you been?" "Harry is that a new look?" "Harry can sit with you at dinner?" "Harry I love you, Harry, Harry, Harry!" Harry threw his hands in the air and rested his head against the cubicle wall.

He so desperately wanted to just flee somewhere high and small and dark.

Females were scarier then he thought. To think he'd have to shake those blood-hounds off before hiding in the boys bathroom... He wasn't desperate, he reminded himself, he was just playing it safe.

Feeling the ripped corner of his sleeve, he sighed. Sure, he was the boy-who-lived, but he'd never had fan girls of this degree! Never ones who were so grabby and touchy.

His head throbbed and his entire body hurt. He just wanted to sleep. To sleep...

He collapsed against the wall, half awake and half unconscious as his body changed.

* * *

Sebastian slunk into his room quietly, making sure he couldn't be heard as he crossed the bare floor and approached the tiny figure on the bed.

Cooing gently, he scooped up the little albino kitten and scratched his head.

"I need you to look after someone for me, OK? I'll give you the power to protect him when the time comes, but until then, stay dormant, my little helper."

Vader's eye left eye glowed, a light purple pentagram appearing before he shut his eyes and fell asleep on the plush bed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Whelp, my phones dead, and with it my soul has died. I had to physically check my email today, no instant alert! The horror. **

**I would love to say that I went on a magical-soul-seeking journey and have a legit reason as to why I haven't updated. But then I'd be lying; I just ate a lot of chocolate custard and watched anime and cried at the bad crime shows my family adores.**

**Extremely short chapter, but eh, if I have to force it, it would just become poo.**

**~Dread**


End file.
